User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep The Decades Why did you revert me?--Jack's Posse Fic 22:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) On first glance it looked like too much of a pain to chase all of the links plus that is one of Grande's pages. On the second though,t I'll take it out AFTER I kill all of the links as it's a page I'm not fond of either. --Buckimion 22:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Compromise Hey man, I've been thinking about what you said, and you're right. There is no need for individual pages regarding the various different characters of their respective Universes as that violates that alternate identities rule. However, could I please create pages for the individual Universes that they travel to? I know that the Notes Section states which Universes Stewie and Brian went to, however, it doesn't really explain them that well and it would be really nice to have pictures of each Universe. 15:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, just be prepared that I may change some of the titles. Also a page already exists but was deleted for Japanese Quahog that I can restore so there is no need to make a new one. --Buckimion 16:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Also, don't bother adding pictures unless you have access to DVD screengrabs. I can pull DVD screengrabs that are much better quality than images copied from the television broadcast. --Buckimion 16:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) All right, thank you very much Mr. Bucky! 22:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) SethMac's Obama That was a really bad impression, wasn't it?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't the best I'd ever heard. On a side note, I may get frustrated early today if there is much fighting over Ernie. After reviewing what was said I believe they are referring to him but it is so indirect I'm not entirely comfortable placing the mention on his page as 99% of posters are going to insist on counting it as a mention. There are a couple of other edits I'm going to be protective of as well in regards to the Bye Bye Birdie reference connection to Conway Twitty. --Buckimion 21:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) According to the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bye_Bye_Birdie, they're right about Twitty. They even have quotes to back it up... BUT I HATED that people are putting Hartman as Ernie's "father"--Jack's Posse Fic 21:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I tried to phrase it to leave some wiggle room but I think I made a mistake by placing the comment as vague as it was on Ernie's page although I may be willing to accept placing the episode in the listing with "Possible mention". Speaking of which, I surprised I haven't had a run of people listing everyone named by Peter in The Price is Right yet. It's only a matter of time. --Buckimion 21:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I've started on that (see Jillian and Dr. Hartman)--Jack's Posse Fic 21:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Carter On the Carter Pewterschmidt page, I added the { FG909 New Kidney in Town (mentioned) } to the character template, but for some reason the template expanded to fill the whole width of the page. I don't know how. Toadstool (talk) 22:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it--Jack's Posse Fic 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Categories Sorry... I'm from the South Park Wiki and we use categories alot to organize pages. I didn't know that members couldn't add them. And when you clean up what I did, I don't know until i see the recent contributions to the wiki. I don't try to keep it there. Is there a rule page I can look at on this wiki? Thanks. Toadstool (talk) 00:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines is the place to start. The problem with everyone creating their own category is things soon become cluttered with stuff like category:Left-handed dentists. I try to keep things very simple here. Admittedly, your category wasn't a bad idea, just the timing isn't very good right now to try to introduce something new. --Buckimion 00:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RttM That's why I linked them that way. I don't want them to get their own pages--Jack's Posse Fic 01:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Stewie's Pig I'm sorry, but I didn't understand the reason you deleted the page Stewie's Pig. I thought you allowed those kinds of characters to be created. 01:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) There is a crackdown on unnamed characters and especially animals. Please refrain from making new pages for characters that are unnamed and play no significant role in an episode. We're getting too many stupid pages such as "Ants" and "Pigeons" But it did play an important role in the episode. It was what got Stewie and Brian to even travel to the various universes. 16:55, January 11, 2011 (UTC) conway twitty conway twitty is a country singer, not a pop starBrady Dennis 02:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Back in the day, county WAS pop. --Buckimion 02:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ashley Ferl We need a pic for her--Jack's Posse Fic 02:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm done pulling pics for the night. I've got a football game on. --Buckimion 03:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) i could help with pics Brady Dennis 03:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Stewie's Pig I believe the previous messages prevented you from seeing this message, so I'll reask. I didn't really understand the reasoning behind the deletion of the page Stewie's Pig, so can I ask why? You usually keep pages like that. 20:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) As I said, there have been many arguments over the usefulness of pages for unnamed, non-recurring characters. I have resisted deleting many of your pages but the popular opinion is if a character isn't even worth naming it's not worth a page. The agreement yesterday was for the different Universes since they are identifiable places and even then there is an argument is that they are all still Quahog. See comments on your talk page. --Buckimion 20:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Correction Actually, Non-Christian Italy and Apocalyptic D.C. are also seen. It wasn't all Quahog...--Jack's Posse Fic 21:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The Apocalyptic universe is Quahog because The Drunken Clam is clearly visible. The Political Cartoon universe may be debatable though. --Buckimion 21:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC)